duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Secret Rare
Secret Rare is a card rarity in the Duel Masters trading card game. It represents some cards that the player was not told that they exist in the packaging or in Takara Tomy's official site and are not known aside of another source, such as in Duel Masters Wiki. Characteristics Secret Rares first appeared in DM-24 in Bolmeteus Musha Dragon in which it has an alternate artwork that makes it blue in color. These tend to be extremely rare and one may come across 6 to 7 cartons without finding one in it. However, the packaging rate depends on the set. These secrets are usually either Alternate artwork cards, or Heroes Cards. In Episode 2, some cards only exist in Secret Rares. Fortunately, they have the same packaging rate as some Mode Change Cards and are relatively easy to pull. In order to compensate this, their card power is usually quite weak. In DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12, a strategy pack known as "Shinobi pack" was not revealed in the packaging of the set and is impossible to know aside of another source. All cards in it also had the "秘" symbol on it. As when this pack appears there will be no victory rares, it proved to give players who seek said Victory Rares disappointment. In Episode 3, Victory Rares have secret versions which feature alternate coloration and are extremely difficult to pull. That said, they are still easier to pull than various secret rares in original DM expansions. In Dragon Saga, Double Victory cards have secret versions. These are extremely difficult to pull and can sell for over 20 thousand yen on the secondary market. If a double victory is absent, then the Victory Rares may have secret versions as well. If the Victory/Double Victory in question is a Dragheart, then the Dragheart Weapon/Dragheart Fortress side will look the same as the original versions. In both DMR-16 sets, both the Double victory and the Victory Rare has secret versions. While the victory in the set uses a solid , The secret had a more liquid color. In DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack, Victory Rares appear as Secret Rares. They have basically the same packaging rate as any other reprint Super Rare. In Revolution and Revolution Final, Legend Cards have secret versions which are easier to get than Secret Victory Rares or Secret Double Victory Rares. Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon is also a secret rare in DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!! and is more difficult to get than the Secret Legend Cards in the same set. Forbidden Legend Cards also feature a secret version that has all of its text being Forbidden Text, and is extremely difficult to obtain (1 per four cartons) in order to prevent younger players from not knowing how to use the card when they get it. In New Duel Masters, the tradition of haivng the highest rarity having 3 Secret Rares continues. This time, the Master Cards have the higher rarity secrets have an alternate artwork from their original one. Super Rares also have a monochrome version too. Category:Rarity Category:Gameplay